Absolutely Perfect
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: A one shot Katie’s POV of School of Rock’s first tour ever. A summer that changed her life.


Title: Absolutely Perfect

Summary: A one shot Katie's POV of School of Rock's first tour ever. A summer that changed her life. 

Pairing: Freddy/Katie

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or anything associated with it, or Six Flags. I sadly do not own Kevin Clark … or Rebecca Brown, but I would much rather own Kevin ;) 

***********************

Chapter 1

I don't exactly know how it happened. It just did, evolving and growing over time. We fell in love. Must have just been all that time we put in for the band, all those hours practicing Dewey's songs. Everyone thought Zack and I would end up together. Now don't get me wrong, Zack's great and everything, but I could never see him as being more than just a friend. But not Freddy. 

I can remember the first time we said we loved each other. It was during School of Rock's first ever tour, the summer he was 15 and I was only a few months younger. After a few years of little gigs our band had finally landed a record deal, when we were around 13. The group started preparing for this tour. And then it started…the tour _and_ our love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the night of our first ever show of the tour. We were all so excited! Then the first thing happened. As we were all moving our equipment on to a stage in Chicago, his hometown, I tripped over his drum set and crashed right into him, knocking us both down. No one else paid any attention because they were busy setting their things up too. I was on the ground, propped up by my arms. He was on all fours over me, my shoulders between his arms, and my legs between his knees. It was as if all the noise surrounding us was put on mute for a few precious seconds as our eyes locked. Flabbergasted, we were silent for a moment, neither or us knowing what to do. Then he shifted to help me up.

"Katie I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I faintly heard. I was still staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm fine Freddy. I'm the one who's sorry, that was so my fault!" I replied, never breaking the gaze.

"No big, " he said, flashing me one of those killer smiles. "Well, gotta go finish setting up my drums. Later."

As he walked away, I felt a strange sensation. One completely new to me. Love. And so it began.

******************

After that incident, we played the first kick-ass show to start off our tour. But when the tour bus rolled up in Aurora, Ohio near the end of June, yet another occurrence….occurred. 

Six Flags Ohio had a huge lake in the middle of it, with a huge bridge across it. There was a big space on the middle of the bridge for people to rest at, so we had a stage set up there, on a big platform. We were in the middle of a rockin performance, when we felt a jolt ripple across the bridge. We thought it was no big deal, and kept going, but then the platform collapsed, and the section Marta and I was on fell into the cold, murky water.

I had never had any real swimming lessons, so I was pretty panicked. I couldn't even get untangled from my probably ruined guitar, the strap was choking me. I could see Marta swimming toward the bridge above me because of all the emergency lights turned on, and as I continued to sink I was completely in frenzy. My lungs were about to burst and my vision was going rapidly. I was about to give up; when I felt a pair of strong hands grab me. My guitar strap was ripped from my body, and someone was dragging me back toward the surface. I opened my eyes one last time, and I saw him. Freddy.

******************

I woke up about two hours later, I was told, in the medic building at Six Flags. The first face I saw when I woke up was also the last face I saw before I blacked out. The friend who saved my life, Freddy.

"Katie! Katie oh my God everyone else is getting something to eat but I decided to stay here and watch you are you okay we've been so worried about you when the stage collapsed I saw you go under so I just went in and I didn't know what to do and I thought you were gonna die and-"

"Freddy!" I said, cutting him off. I was having trouble processing everything that he was saying. But I did understand one thing that had happened. "Freddy, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Come on, you know….save me?"

"Well…when I saw you fell into that lake, struggling for you life, one thought replayed in my mind over and over again. That time when you tripped over my drums and into me, I felt something…special"

At this point my heart was racing; I was wide awake now. He grabbed my hands in his, and my pulse started racing. 

"What I felt was amazing. I felt…love. Katie, I love you" 

I almost passed out again hearing Freddy Jones, the Freddy Jones, I'd known since kindergarten say these words to me in the medic center of an amusement park. As I was processing what he told me, he moved his hands from my hands to my face. He leaned in and he kissed me. He kissed me! Time stopped. Seconds or minutes, I'll never know how long, but as I succumbed to his kiss and got lost in kissing him back, I'd swear time stopped, just for us. 

"I love you too, Freddy," I whispered.

***********************

The School of Rock was back on the road with new top quality equipment the next afternoon. Freddy and I still had our feelings for each other. He still acted like the badass drummer he was, and I was still the "Posh" bassist, but we were nearly inseperable.

A few weeks later, we were nearing the end of our tour. We were really traveling in style, on a double-decker tour bus, but we wanted something special the night after our last show, which was in New York City! Dewey got us an awesome hotel, with a gigantic pool and everything! 

The whole entire band was messing around in the luxurious pool the night after our last face-melting show until about 3 am!! The crowd had been so great, we were all just full of energy.

It was bittersweet though, because we were all getting a bit too old to be thought of as little kids in a school of rock. Freddy and Zack were already 15, and everyone else was nearly there too. After this tour we didn't really know the future of the band, or if we would get another record deal. Being in The School of Rock was such a huge part of my life. It and Freddy. If I lost either one of them, I would feel, so empty, so hollow and incomplete….

But anyway, we all retired to our suites (which were huge and beautiful, overlooking the Big Apple!) after our long day of high-voltage rock. I was so tired I hadn't even bothered to change out of my bikini. I was just lying in bed on my stomach, thinking about the band and everything that happened this summer. I sighed and rolled onto my back, propping myself up with my arms. I shrieked as someone pounced on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I looked up at the face of my attacker.

"Freddy Jones, don't you ever scare me like that again!" I gasped as I squirmed beneath him. 

"You ain't goin anywhere Katie," he laughed at me. "I think I like you right here." The way he pinned me was identical to how we were that day of our first show of the tour. That awesome show.

"Freddy," I teased, "If you want me that much, then just say so." He looked shocked for a moment, but one of his devilish grins quickly spread over his face. 

"Well then Katie, I want you." He winked at me and pulled me in for a kiss. After a moment we broke away, and taking him by surprise I flipped him over so I was on top of him the same way he was over me. "How far are you willing to go?" he whispered in my ear.

"As far as you'll take me. Freddy" I coyly whispered back. He grinned and reached behind me to undo the top of my bikini….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up hours later, my head resting on Freddy's chest. He was still asleep. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, and planted a light kiss on his lips to wake him up. "Katie?" he yawned groggily. He smiled contentedly at me. "What a great way to end the tour, don't you think?"

I giggled and replied "Freddy, could it have possibly been better?"

"You know, I really don't think it could have," he replied.

I returned his smile. "I think you're right, tt was perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katie. No matter what happens to this band, I will always be here for you, always standing by you through anything. I love you too."

***********************

Eventually we got dressed and joined the others for breakfast in the café. Everyone else was doing their own thing over breakfast. Zack and Summer were reliving the tour through Zack's digital camera. Lawrence was, of course, reading. Michelle and Eleni were discussing beauty tips with Billy, the little pansy. Tomika, Marta, and Alicia were discussing the slutty pop icons. Everyone was just chilling and having a great time. Even Dewey was too busy stuffing his face to notice the secret smiles Freddy and I shared. We acted normal, hanging out with our friends and creating musical fusion, but we knew we would never be the same again. As long as I had The School of Rock and Freddy, everything would be perfect. Absolutely kick-ass perfect.

***********************


End file.
